


Sweet Sunlight

by alexcat



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie explains her choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sunlight

SWEET SUNLIGHT

I never did like winter. I wanted to be in the sun, to feel its warm caress on a summer day. People wonder why I chose Sam, why I let Eric go. Yes, I did love Eric. And he loved me after his fashion, but in the end, I think it might have just been my love for the sun that made me let him go to his new wife, his new queen. 

Sam is like a summer day. He is warm and sunny and with him, I can still live in the sweet sunlight. 

How I love the light.


End file.
